The purpose of this proposed research is to explore the nature of social support networks at different points in the life course, with particular emphasis on the elderly. Specifically, we are concerned with: 1. the relationship between well-being in older men and women and their opportunities to give and receive social support; 2. the extent to which such needs and opportunities differ but persist at different points in the life course; and 3. the distinctive forms social support networks may assume within families, between generations, and within major social/demographic groups. We propose to do this with a three stage linked survey design: Stage 1 - a nationwide telephone sample of 1,500 households from which basic social support data will be collected: Stage 2 - personal interviews with a subsample of people 50 and older identified in Stage 1 and from whom in-depth social support data will be collected; and Stage 3 - personal interviews with network members of people 70 and older as identified in Stages 1 and 2. The proposed research design has several unusual features. In comparison to more traditional survey methods, the mixed-mode procedure (telephone and personal interviewing) permits the collection of extensive and detailed information in a cost-effective manner. Core data on social support are provided for the entire adult age range, with information in depth for people over 50, and complementary information from network members for people over 70. The interviews with network members allow us to study the patterns of intrafamilial social support across three generations and to assess the veridicality of response of person over 70. In sum, the proposed study would provide the most extensive data base yet assembled on social support systems across the adult years, and especially among the elderly.